


The Healing Kind

by TheLadyOfWorlds



Series: Fifty Kisses Prompt [5]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Amnesia, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Memory Loss, Pain, Post-Mass Effect 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfWorlds/pseuds/TheLadyOfWorlds
Summary: Set just after the suicide mission of Mass Effect 2, Shepard struggles with injuries and Thane provides comfort.





	The Healing Kind

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER**  
> I do not own anything from the Mass Effect game series (unfortunately) but BioWare does.  
> Damn them.  
> I’m just borrowing their characters for fun when my muse grabs me.
> 
> * * *
> 
> Written for the Fifty Kisses Prompt HERE on Tumblr.  
> #5 - A Kiss Where it Doesn’t Hurt
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come and say "hi" to me here:  
> [Tumblr](www.somnaborium.tumblr.com) // WordPress // [Instagram](www.instagram.com/somnaborium) // [Twitter](www.twitter.com/somnaborium)

Blackness, thick and syrupy surrounded me.

 

Bones cracking and snapping, my head pounding a drumbeat that matched the pace of my heart; muscles stretching beyond limit, tearing and popping.

 

Silence roaring towards me, a welcome chasm.

 

Voices above it all, muffled words and concerned tones.

 

I tumble into a blissful unconsciousness.

 

______

“...pard…?   _ Shepard? _ ”

 

My name, the sound of it grating along my skin and scraping against my nerves.  

I long for the comfortable silence again.

 

“Wake up, Shepard, come on!”

 

No, I would rather sleep, I think.

It has been so long since I just slept.

 

______

I awake to stars hurtling above me, streaks of pinprick light glittering over my head, the humming of the Normandy and the curious sensation of not being alone.

 

“Siha…” Thane is at my side in moments, helping me to sit and handing me some water.

“Thank you,” my voice is hoarse, throat parched.  “How long have I been asleep?”

“Quite some time,” Thane replies gently, “you were badly injured in the explosion.”

“Explosion?”

 

I search my memory for this event, surely it would be something I remember but all I find is a hole, deep and black and gaping wide open; slowly sucking in things that I’d usually find easy to recall - words, names, things that I know have happened but they’re gone, lost in the swirling void.

 

Thane regards me, head cocked and eyes gentle.

 

“Doctor Chakwas said there might be some memory recall problems.” He said, taking the water from me and setting it down on the table.  “What do you remember?”

 

I think back.

There were decisions to make, people trapped  _ somewhere _ but where?  How? Who took them?  The void yawns open further, pulling me in and I squeeze my eyes shut tight against it, shaking my head.

 

“I don’t…”  It hurts, it  _ hurts  _ to try and remember, the blackness chasing me down and threatening to swallow me whole. 

“Rest, Siha,” Thane presses me down, covering me with soft blankets, “I will be here.”

 

I sleep.

______

The smell of coffee drags me out of a restless, dreamless sleep.

 

I am groggy and my head has begun to recognise another feeling that it had been suppressing -  _ pain _ .

Sharp bursts of it lance through my legs and my left arm; quick shocks of what feels like an electric current shooting from my shoulder to my hand when I try to move and a whimper escapes me.

 

Thane is there immediately, one arm around my shoulders, the other extended to help me struggle to a sitting position.

My body  _ burns _ with the simple movement and I can’t help but panic - how bad, exactly, were my injuries?

 

“You broke your right leg, ruptured some tendons in the other and broke your left arm, dislocating the shoulder,” Thane explains, as if reading my mind.  “You managed to drag yourself to the shuttle before collapsing. By the time we got your back here, you were unconscious and largely unresponsive.”

“God,” I mutter, “that’s why everything hurts.”

 

Thane hands me a mug of coffee, the sweet-cinnamon scent of it making me hum appreciatively and I smile my thanks.

 

“Is there anywhere it does not hurt, Siha?”  He asks, hands running gently through my hair.

“Well, that doesn’t,” I lean into his touch, letting it restore me the way it always does, “and I’m pretty sure there’s a few places where it doesn’t hurt.”

 

Thane smiles, fingers tracing my jaw, cupping my cheek and tilting my head upwards as his lips cover mine in a kiss that sends a different kind of shock through my aching body.

 

We part, he slips under the blankets with me, arm around me, fingers in my hair again.

 

Pain will be a constant companion to me for a while, my memories will take time to restore; the black hole that has engulfed my mind will slowly shrink and I will return to normal, or at least perhaps a new version of normal.

 

It will just take time, I tell myself.  Time and patience and the caring caresses that Thane provides; a touch that lifts me and heals me.

 

But time is something we have now, stretching on in front of us.

 

He kisses the top of my head, something gentle and tender, not a kiss of the passionate kind, but soothing, comforting.  

The healing kind.

  
  
  
  



End file.
